


Captive Audience

by AThousandWishes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandWishes/pseuds/AThousandWishes
Summary: Written long time back when Dick Grayson was a rookie cop with the Bludhaven Police Department...What will Dick get Bruce for Father’s Day?  An unexpected source will have the answer.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Captive Audience

Captive Audience

Rated: G

The setup was perfect. Bruce would go in disguised as Matches Malone. He would help uncover the gang behind a solid illegal weapons ring between Gotham and Bludhaven. If any arrests were made, Gordon had a plan to transfer Matches over to Gotham County Jail, so the undercover vigilante could be released. Alfred and Bruce worked on fake fingertips for phony prints, as well. What Bruce did not factor in were the two cops put on a stake out at the warehouse in Bludhaven, where the “deal” was to go down.

Officer Amy Rohrbach and the rookie, Officer Dick Grayson, rushed into the meeting with guns drawn and aimed. Only Matches noticed the surprised look on the rookie’s face as Dick spied his mentor standing in the corner of the dark meeting room. Back up units arrived on time to help the two partner officers make the arrests. Matches found himself being read his rights and placed in handcuffs by the younger cop. Dick led Matches to the police car he shared with Amy and placed the older man in the back. Soon Amy joined them in the vehicle and began to drive to the Bludhaven Police Station.

On the drive, Amy turned to Dick quite suddenly and asked, “What are you getting your father for Father’s Day?”

“What?” Dick questioned in surprise, thinking of the man in the back seat.

“Your dad. What are you going to get him? Father’s Day is this weekend,” Amy stated.

“Oh…my biological father’s dead…” Dick started. “But the man that raised me…well, he’s kinda hard to buy for.” Dick did not like having this conversation in front of Matches Malone, the captive audience in the back. 

“What’s that mean?” Amy asked, with poorly disguised curiosity.

“He’s already got everything money can buy,” Dick muttered.

“What about the stuff money can’t buy?” Amy raised an eyebrow at her rookie partner.

Dick sat silently for a few minutes. “Look, it’s a little complicated.”

“Alright. Try me. Who is this man that raised you?” Amy came to a stop at a red light and looked directly at Dick.

Trying not to make eye contact with Matches in the back, Dick reluctantly answered, “Bruce Wayne.”

“The billionaire playboy?” Amy asked, in a shocked voice. “You’re the kid he adopted?”

“No…he adopted Jason. I was his ward…before Jason,” Dick stumbled.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. The kid he adopted died. I remember reading that. Sorry. He must’ve been like a brother to you,” Amy said with sincerity.

“Yeah.” A few moments of silence dragged on.

“So, is Brucie as air headed as the paparazzi would have us believe he is?” Amy asked mischievously, attempting to lighten the mood.

Dick chuckled and dared to glance at the man behind him. “Oh, he has his moments.” Then Dick laughed right out, as he felt a hard kick to the back of his seat.

“I imagine he would be hard to shop for,” Amy mumbled, as she pulled up to the station.

“What would you suggest?” Dick asked.

“Gee, I don’t know.” Amy sat with a thoughtful expression.

“Ahem…I don’t mean t’butt in…I’s only thinkin’ that if’n youse my son, I’d be mighty proud t’get a picture of youse in those dress blues,” Matches stated softly.

“This coming from a criminal?” Amy retorted.

“Just ‘cuz I’m in t’buziness, doesn’t mean I’d want my kid there,” Matches replied. “I’d just want ‘em t’be happy. So whatcha think, Officer? Gonna get your pop that picture?”

“But my dad didn’t want me to be a cop?” Dick questioned quietly.

“I’d say ‘cuz he wuz worried ‘bout youse,” Matches answered.

“Oh…well, maybe that’s what I ought to get him…” Dick said thoughtfully. Then he got out of the car and reached for the back door.

Matches smiled broadly at the young cop, who opened the door to let him out. “Yeah, that’d make him right proud of youse.”

The end. 


End file.
